Ztupid Ztreet Capítulo 5
by Sombraico-Huesos
Summary: ¿Qué secretos oculta la mente de Huesos?, ¿qué cosa esconde la gasa?
Capítulo 5: liberaciones desenfrenadas… respuestas interesantemente interesadas

\- Y… ¿Thaly, cierto? – Preguntó Guille mientras le acomodaba un mechón de aquella cabellera güera cobrizo -, ¿de dónde me comentaste que provienes?

La chica mordisqueaba una gomita con ganas, como si fuese una pequeña niña que le encanta demasiado –hasta el punto de quedarse con diabetes de grande-, se veía tan linda, tierna… mierda ese no soy yo, ¿por qué les estoy viendo con tanto celo?, pero al momento de ya haber masticado aquella gomita y tragado con tanta dulzura hizo una cara tan cómica que parecía que se iba a ahogar.

\- Soy de aquí… -intento respirar un poco mientras se dejaba toser con la ayuda del inepto- del Distrito, pero desde que tengo memoria me llevaron a no sé dónde de Europa, y hasta hace unos meses llegue otra vez aquí para terminar la prepa.

\- Estás bien bonita – Guille le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de la cara de la chica - ¿te lo han dicho, "bonita"?

Ella se sonrojo mucho sin saber que responderle, puesto a que tuvo que voltear la mirada a otra parte mientras e tapaba donde se había formado una sonrisa de nerviosismo alegre, pero se había calmado al momento al verme que estaba haciendo arrebatos con los moscos –levantando los brazos y moviéndome como gorila que quiere sus frutas para comer lo bastante enojado porque el idiota me había quitado la inspiración-, pero se volteó para solo decir gracias ya con una diferente cara –la cara de estar muy avergonzada por lo que notó- ya que ellos estaban sentados en una banquita con sombra de un árbol lo bastante grande y frondoso, donde estaban los salones de tercero , mientras que nosotros estábamos por una de las tres entradas al edifico de los talleres. Cuando me calme, empezamos a hablar de lo que estábamos viendo en clases, casi no entendía como Güarrea hacia ciertos problemas porque las más fáciles me costaban demasiado trabajo –y sí, las más difíciles eran lo más fácil para mí-, así que los dónchos me explicaron a detalle minucioso de tanto Química, Física y los dos de Cálculos, y sin querer estábamos siendo metidos al salón de nuevo por el profe para que dejáramos de hacer relajo en el patio.

\- ¿Por lo menos estás algo más tranquilo Huesos? – preguntó el Gordo un poco miedoso a que no llegara a volver a explotar.

Lo único que pude hacer fue darle unas palmaditas en el hombro para que supiera que estaría tranquilo por un rato, pero al menos quería hacer realizar el sueño de… nah, no lo repetiré por segunda vez, pero quería romperle la jeta a ese lamehuevos de mierda, pero al momento de entrar al edificio noté una presencia muy extraña, altanera y hasta que daban ganas de aventarlo por las escaleras –al menos así lo estaba viendo yo- era Lucía, la "Güera" de ojos normales de un tono castaño bien profundos, demasiado cuerpo para tener a penas los 18 años, -si a ella fue la primera quien le creció demasiado rápido las nalgas y las tetas- pero era una maldita pendeja, superficial, zorra… bueno si de por sí era la zorra de Guille o algo por el estilo –creo que siempre hacían algo en mi contra para que no me "ligara" a una chava lo bastante atractiva para mi persona aunque casi no me gustaba convivir con el sexo opuesto porque me ponen nervioso, tenso tímido etc. Pero a excepción de mi familia, eso es algo diferente- pero el caso fue de que la Güera quería conmigo desde que empezamos el último año de la secu pero en sí ella no me atraía, se lo explique con todas las formas posibles y por haber y cuando entendió se desapareció por un buen rato hasta que volvimos a entrar al mismo grupo en el primer año de la prepa.

Lo único que se de ella, era de que al empezar ese año quiso darme otra vez a entender que quería seguir peleando por algo que "ya estaba perdido", pero desde hace dos años, ella tomo una actitud demasiado extraña, por lo que Guille quería andar con ella –por lo de las hormonas de crecimiento tan rápidas en Lucia-, pero en una fiesta del Gordo, la Güera se coló y al ponerse bien peda, le dijo a Guille que prefería tener sexo con él a que tener algo formal, porque yo le gustaba a ella y le había rechazado en ese momento le dolió al pendejete lo que escucho, pero al final de cuentas los dos querían vengarse de mi persona, porque a Guille no le trago, y a la Güera por haberla rechazado.

Al principio se empezó a cagarse de risa y así de la nada, pero Guille molesto por lo que había ocurrido aquella vez de la fiesta, le provocó una ira y resentimiento en contra, sin saber qué hacer, decir, pensar, intente de hablar con él puesto a que yo no era algo con la Güera, ni amiga, ni conocida, vecina e incluso novios pero era ya algo sin remedio el platicar de aquel tema con Guille… pero lo que derramo más el vaso fue de que la Güera me abrazo diciendo unas pendejadas –más pendejas que lo que se suponía- que hasta me daban ganas de suicidarme. Creo que desde ahí me trae ganas de golpearme hasta mandarme al hospital, pero al paso de los ciclos escolares me ha hecho sufrir demasiado con cosas que son estúpidas que me han convertido en un…. ¿tipo como Dessair? Por una forma digámoslo así hasta esta parte de la novela; y hasta a mi solo por ciertos arranques me dan ganas de mandarlo a volar hasta más allá de la tumba.

\- ¿Cómo está el chico más lindo, guapo, inteligentemente nerd y sexy con ese gorrito colombiano? – se acercó para empezar a "excitarme" con esa "suculenta voz que rompe el hielo en hombre… digo en un joven" y con esa actitud e irritante voz me detuvo y los moscos sin darse cuenta ya que no estaba a su lado en la escalera - ¿todo bien mi amorcito, Huesudito hermoso…?

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres "Güerita"? – le hice una cara de seguirle el juego pero me estaba dando asco estar a lado de su repugnante esencia de zorra y apestada a un perfume barato que era más alcohol que esencia.

\- Me preguntaba… bueno… sí – se le veía ansiosa por lo que quería, pero siempre que estaba en mi presencia visual, le gustaba apachurrarse sus bubis como si quiera que se le quitara su virginidad (lo sé, que ella prefirió tener sexo, pero entre el amor y el sexo hay mucha diferencia y un solo paso)

\- No… - le hice notar al momento que mi olfato me estaba quemando con ese maldito olor.

\- Pero si… - dejo ver que ni siquiera era eso, pero lo adivine

\- ¿Qué parte de "no" entiendes, caraja?, además apestas un chingo a alcohol ¿es que no sabes que te expulsaran o al menos no sabes que perfume usar? – me fui como enojado, quemado de la nariz, nauseabundo.

Cuando me fui al salón, los moscos me estaban esperando en el salón pero al darme vuelta a la Güera, vi que ella estaba llorando demasiado, como si lo que hubiera dicho le pego más fuerte que antes que la rechazaba, le puse las cartas en el asunto para darle a entender que ella no era para mí, además que no quería algo duradero con ella por sus propios cambios drásticos de sentimientos tan cabrones –más fuertes que la bipolaridad y falta de identidad- pero se había calmado lo bastante hasta que cambio su pose a otra a que estaba esperando a alguien durante varias horas… pero había algo entre sus manos. Me daba en cierta manera pero de una u otra manera, me sentía mal por lo que pasaba en su vida, además no entendía su mentalidad, su presencia en la escuela… ¿acaso era el "convencimiento"? de cada año… nel, o quizá en un futuro no tan lejano, pero sí lejano, no es mi… ¡MADRES! Acabo de chocar con la Directora y tirándole todas sus cosas.

\- ¿Auuuu…? – lo dije para no estar tan miedoso frente a una hermosura musa de la inteligencia como Atenea. -, disculpe… fue mi culpa.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta – respondió mientras recogía las cosas tiradas por el choque – necesito hablar con usted señor, Huesos, ¿al final de clases?

\- "Mierda… ya me cargo la luna encima y me aplasto… yo no busco problema con nadie, de hecho los pedos me buscan" – estaba atónito por lo que había escuchado – ajá… - apenas asentí con la cabeza para solo decir eso, ¡genial Huesos, haces esas estúpidas caras frente a tu amor prohibidamente platónico!

Con eso me fui en blanco, pálido y asustado al salón donde casi todos estaban ahí en sus lugares, parecían loros sin remedio, aventándose papeles plumas –ya casi se aventaban todo el salón e incluso su mamá- porque nadie les entendía ni un pío –ja, ja, ja, pequeño sarcasmo bueno realmente no era un sarcas… era un chascarrillo… disculpa lector-. Me preocupaba ver a la hermosa, atractiva, inteligente y sexy Denisse a final de clases; al llegar a mi lugar para sentarme Thaly había llegado antes que un servidor. Ella veía detenidamente mi cuaderno con cierta apreciación cultural crítica constructivamente profesional ante unos cabeceos de derecha a izquierda arriba abajo, los 360° como ven los camaleones a los dibujos y pequeñas notas que dejaba a medio escribir durante las clases, pero sin querer dejo caer uno de mis cómics favoritos de las TMNT –Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Tortugas Ninjas)-, siendo el #1 de toda la galaxiosa galaxia, del mundo mundial, aparte de que solo habían ya como 10 de ese número de existencia y yo tenía los dos primeros en circulación.

Al darnos al fin la cuenta de que se había caído, los dos bajamos casi dándonos de un pequeño tope borrego en la cabeza –que si dolió un poquito- y cuando la vi sobarse… algo muy al fondo de mi desconocido kokóro me hizo actuar de una manera extrañamente rara, como si fuese yo y le aparte las manos delicadas, cálidas suaves de su espectacular cabellos rubio cobrizo… -pero por mi afortunada suerte creo que ella era pelirroja, pero por estar debajo del sol el color se le hacia aquel dorado cobrizo- para solo besarle la coronilla de cabeza.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor con eso? - le vi con la misma mirada cuando llego, intente verle a esos ojito de color castaño tan oscuros como la noche sin quitarle mis manitas de las suyas

\- Eeehhh… sí… - al verme estaba igual de sonrojada que yo – … Hu-Huesos…

Nos quedamos un rato viéndonos a los ojos como si quisiéramos besarnos, pero ni uno ni el otro se atrevía con esas miradas constantes de los ojos a los labio y de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Oye Huesos, deja de hacer eso tan asqueroso, ¿acaso no estás en contra de eso? – se asomó Beleck, quien me dio el espanto y me golpeé en la parte inferior de la mesa.

\- ¡Pendejo, para que me espantas! – cuando le ayude a subir a Thaly, Güarrea se nos quedó viendo atónito por lo que pasaba pero prefirió ignorar el acto.

\- Oye… estos dibujos – al momento de que ya estábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares señalo los dibujos interesada pero en aquella mano estaba sosteniendo mi cómic - ¿los has hecho tú?

\- Ey… - le comenté mientras me seguía agarrando la cabeza por el golpe

\- ¿Pero cómo?, tienes anotaciones a la mitad, ¿cómo puedes acordarte de…?

\- Así es este pedazo de animal, siempre que intenta poner atención – interrumpió Beleck de nuevo con ironía – se aburre y hace los dibujos, aunque es un enigma de cómo puede sacar los 9 en las materias

\- ¡A callar, siatichu! – le conteste de manera ya peculiar manera entre nosotros – tu empiezas a escuchar música

Thaly empezó a reírse disimuladamente con ganas, mientras que Beleck y yo discutíamos amenamente al mismo tiempo que Güarrea escribía el tema de historia pero al menos siempre salía perdiendo hasta que me volteaba y le perdonaba sus palabras, pero nos percatamos de la risa de la niña.

\- ¿Qué mosco te pico?, y no me refiero a nosotros – le pregunto el Gordo al acercarse si no estaba llorando

\- Nada… es que ustedes son tan divertidos – se seco una lagrima de risa pero prefirió darle una pequeña pero importante atención al cómic – las tortugas son también héroes, ¿sabes?, de niña coleccionaba los cómics, pero este número me falta.

\- P-Pues puedes quedártelo… - le dije ya calmado y con sonrojamiento.

\- ¿Estás… - me vio apenada queriendo regresármelo.

\- Sí, lo estoy - me puse a ver el pizarrón y se lo acerque a su pecho mucho más sonrojado que antes – tengo otro en casa… - le intente sonreír

\- pero es que… no los conozco – nos veía a los tres curiosa. – por eso me reí

\- Ok… - respondió Beleck – este gordito que ves, es Ricardo, no te preocupes por su complexión, yo soy Beleck, ni se te ocurra preguntar qué significa porque yo tampoco lo sé… - respiro un poco para recuperar aliento – y este de aquí, ya sabes su nombre… Huesos…

\- ¿En serio, por qué? – me miro aún más curiosa

\- Hmmm… porque me gusta morder los huesos…. De las alitas de pollo y… las costillitas de cerdo con Barbique

\- Awwwww, que lindo, ¿y tu nombre cuál es? – comentó acariciándome las mejillas mientras sostenía como abrazo el regalo que le di

Pero algo en mi me hizo recordar mi pasado neblinosamente oscuro, lo que me llego a viajar entre varias imágenes instantáneas; ahí estaba yo de nuevo en mi fría mente… todo estaba tapizado por las ya dichas imágenes que se movían independientemente de las otras como si fueran varias películas reproducidas en una sola sala de cine, pero tenían el problema que llegaban a pararse y regresaban al inicio… sin aviso había regresado al mundo real en unos segundos luz

\- No… no lo sé – le vi con mucho miedo, perturbado, algo en mi persona se incomodaba – Beleck…

\- Que pedo dóncho

\- Debo ir a ver a Denisse, ¿pueden ir por Fáti y explicarle que tuve que hacer unas cosas en la escuela?

Beleck asintió dándome su palabra entregando su puño izquierdo para cerrar el trato, y al hacerlo, me volteé para estar "atento" en la clase… no sabía las razones de lo que me dirían y lo único que me mantenía tranquilo eran los ojitos de la compañera y mis dibujos pero una pregunta surgió ¿y tu nombre?… intentaba recordarlo pero era muy imposible.

Las imágenes venían y se iban como un cantar, el cantar de muchos pájaros al ver y sentir la noche que se acababa dándole paso al amanecer de un nuevo día… los cantos seguían por segundos mientras paraban otros segundos para llenar el pulmón de aire para continuar con aquel bellísimo acto sonoro matutino… sentía mi respiración agitada y pesada; un peso muy cruel. Trne mi mirada ante Güarrea quien se veía demasiado raro en aquel lugar parado, parecía una película grabada con ciertas quemaduras… como en la película del Orfanato, cuando empiezan a recordar o contar una historia del pasado.

Todo iba bien lento, no como un caracol o una tortuga, mi cara había cambiado a una de tanto asco después de comer algo grotesco… como el de comer cerebro de pollo… -que asco me leí con eso- pero así me sentía…

\- "¿Pero… qué?, ¿¡Dessair!?, pero si tú… ¿Qué mierda está pasando?" – la chicharra había sonado al medio día en punto

Había regresado a la normalidad, estaba alterado por lo que paso, todos salían ya con sus respectivas cosas para llegar a casa acompañados de otros para hacer tareas o incluso para hacer algo.

-Huesos – me vio algo extrañado Güarrea -, ¿todo bien?

Asentí rascándome la frente tapada por el gorro, Beleck sacó mi medicina con una botellita de agua… pero no sé qué había pasado que le negué que me diera la medicina, por lo que sin dar aviso me fui directo con Denisse,; me agarré la cabeza con mis manos como si hubiese perdido un partido de fut… Thaly al verme ir en esa pose quiso seguirme pero los moscos le detuvieron y le explicaron algo parecido a lo que el Don Güero le había dicho el viernes, pero al final se acercó lo bastante preocupada y me tendió una de sus manos en mi espalda para que me dijera que estaría para mí, y solamente para mí con una espectacular sonrisa y mirar que hasta me avergoncé por lo que estaba haciendo, no tuve otra alternativa que abrazarle con miedo y con algo de incomodidad pero al mismo tiempo era de gratitud por lo que al parecer era algo lo bastante apoyo para ella. Pero de un modo u otro un dolor inició a brotar cuando sentí que sus manos me sobaban la espalda, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así.

Después de eso un calor se presentó en mi cabeza a lo que incito a sudar sin razones existentes… todo daba vueltas, me agitaba poco a poco, respiraba a bocanadas… de pronto esa sensación de excesivo calor se concentró en la parte de la frente… donde se mantenía la gasa, era un liquido muy espeso y cayó una gota de color rojo bastante intenso, el que hizo que me alejara de Thaly y me checara la frente… aunque había preocupado a los moscos, la compañera e incluso Güarrea quiso revisar si estaba en condiciones.

\- ¡No te me acerques Güarrea! – le adverti ya bastante molesto por lo que me había hecho desde que lo conocí -, me cagas demasiado, y más porque estas a favor del pendejete de Guille y compañía…. Así que no me importa amenazarte, advertirte o lo que se… pero me asegurare de que si me vuelves a joder como hoy en la mañana… te haré mucho peor que miserable…

Me largue del salón con una de esas tranquilidades por solo el simple hecho de hacerle dicho eso a ese pobre idiota.

Thaly por otros motivos se espantó, se alejó de mi cuerpo viendo que yo ya no era el mismo, pues a esto la ira me invadió a más del 100%... era una bestia descontrolada, Beleck y el Gordo se sorprendieron; ya iba a mitad del camino queriendo saber que era lo que guardaba durante todo ese tiempo de secreto

\- Solo quiero saber… - me dije decidido sin nadie alrededor - ¿desde cuándo tengo amnesia?

Ztupid Ztreet

\- Güarrea, nuestro amigo no quiso ofenderte, solo que… - Beleck se disculpó de mi parte – le molestó por cómo le tratas en clase, además que nosotros dos lo hemos visto, pero da igual

\- Esta bien, pero entiendo y me deje llevar – agarro sus cosas para irse – no se le olviden de la tarea…

\- Thaly… - le dijo Beleck entre dientes - ¿por qué regresaste?

La chica se volteó a mi amigo

\- ¿Cómo de por qué?, no te entiendo – respondió espantada.

\- No me cambies de tema, si tuviera cara de pendejo… - le contesto de una manera agresiva – él ha estado en un constante lucha desde que te llevaron de aquí

\- Lo se´… - respondió muy triste por saber que era en cierta manera – Don Güero me lo dijo el viernes… ¡pero me obligaron a irme, ¿es que no lo ves?! – le dio una bofetada para que no le echara toda la culpa.

\- Yo también lo sé… te reconocí ese viernes en el restaurante y más por cantar tan feliz de verle – se sobo la mejilla.

\- Necesitaba regresar para recuperar todo lo que "perdí" – se enjuagaba las lágrimas – ni a ti, ni Gordo, se los puedo pagar ni siquiera Huesos me reconoció – se sentó en su lugar demasiado aferrada al pasado -… no lo pude olvidar por ese gorro que usa, necesito reconstruir lo que deje a medias durante estos años de ausencia

\- ¿Solo te importa eso, Thaly? – se le acercó Beleck a Thaly para seguir con la interrogación.

\- ¡NO!, no solo es eso – respondió molesta y frustrada porque Beleck no le entendía sus propias razones -, necesito… o más bien, quiero saber cómo son ustedes ahora, y ayudar a Huesos, al Gordo y a ti Beleck, recuperar ese tiempo con ustedes, sigo sintiendo algo por Huesos…

\- ¿Amor? – intervino el Gordo quien empezaba a comer frituras con bastante limón y sal

Ella asintió con demasiada valentía, se le notaba a leguas en esos ojos, esa gran confianza, en esas lágrimas de necesidad de volver a lo que nunca pudo saber hacer o actuar; Beleck ya le brotaban las lágrimas… era la primera vez que su alma le permitió hacer aquel acto y abrazando a Thaly en forma de agradecerle que regresara a sus vidas.

Mientras tanto en mi parte de este capítulo, me había apresurado con paso firme hasta casi trotando, a la dirección, pues sin percatarme de que el Gordo me había alcanzado a duras y penas; quería saber porque no podía recordar mi pasado, la niña de mis sueños tenía un aspecto parecido a Thaly. La sangre que tenía en la cara me tenía de malas y estresado, pero al momento de llegar a donde tenía la cita el Gordo me paró y sacándome de onda de lo que hizo… porque según lo había dejado con Beleck… ¿qué pedo conmigo?

El Gordo sacó varios pañuelos húmedos, me sujeto de la cara fuertemente y me limpio la sangre escurrida en casi toda la cara… fue lo más vergonzoso, aunque admito que eso era un gran paro para entrar a ver a la Directora.

Al entrar me inició a dar un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero así como llegó se fue.

\- Directora…- había tocado la puerta mientras entraba

La Directora hizo una señal de que entrara mientras que ella terminaba de ver unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

\- Toma asiento, pequeño Huesos – terminó casi al momento – te tengo noticias, y espero que no te impacientes.

\- ¿De qué hablamos, Denisse?, bueno si es que me permite hablarle de "tú" – tenía una jeta de no querer saber algo.

Ella sacó un folder amarillo, el típico color de un folder… en fin… tenía un nombre muy extraño aunque en mi interior me decía que lo abriera sin miedo y con desesperación.

\- Esto, mi querido Huesos… - me miró lo bastante seria a los ojos semi tapados – puede servirte a recordar.

¿Para recordar?, ¿recordar qué cosa?, sentía mucho bochorno, estaba consciente y concentrado, veía a la Directora con ojos de que me explicara mejor lo que me había entregado.

\- Lo sé, Huesos, pero debes de prometerme que cuando llegué ese día en el que decidas tu futuro, debes de abrirlo sin miedo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

\- ¿Pero… cuándo?, ¿y qué tal si nunca lo estoy? – le pregunte dudando en tomar el folder

\- Ni tú, ni yo… - agarró mi mano -, debes de verlo en tu cuarto solo,

Habían tocado la puerta, mi reacción era de guardar el sobre en mi mochila en chinga con unas punzadas en el estómago, lo bueno fue que me pude tranquilizar para que nadie pudiera delatarme de lo ocurrido, pero al levantarme le agradecí demasiado.

\- Huesos… - me paró con esa hermosura de tono en su voz – que no caiga en otras manos, ¿ok?

Me guiño el ojo como cumplido y al abrir la puerta, en el otro lado estaba Guille con una pose de pendejo; al dejarlo pasar chocando los hombros y cerrando la puerta… le habían puesto una regañisa con los gritos que pegaba Denisse, y al momento de seguir caminando me había dado un ataque de risa.

Ztupid

Ztreet

Capítulo 5 finalizado


End file.
